


On That Night

by Edgelord69



Series: Last Night On Earth [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Akechi Goro, they are both 18 for legal reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgelord69/pseuds/Edgelord69
Summary: (Set in between of my previous fanfic, Last Night On Earth.)For the little time they have, they let themselves be selfish with each other.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Last Night On Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179161
Kudos: 43





	On That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Any error is not mine to see.

If Akechi was inexperienced, he did not seem like it one bit. Maybe it was because Akira didn't mind it. Maybe because it was him, because it was  _ Goro Akechi. _ It was him who was somehow expertly kissing him.

They were standing in the middle of the room, simply kissing each other and trying to tear each other's coats without breaking the kiss.

Akira slowly started realizing just how much the scarf he was wearing was getting in the way of cupping his face, so he just started tearing it off.

Akechi caught on and with one swift movement, he discarded it, throwing it who knows where.

Akira finally got rid of his coat, and tried yet again to get the frustrating buttons of Akechi's trench coat undone.

Akira grumbled when his hands just hit each other instead of undoing the third button. Akechi let out a chuckle and helped him undo the buttons, sadly breaking the kiss.

After a frustrating moment, Akechi finally got rid of his coat, revealing the button down shirt he was wearing. 

Akira went back to feeling Akechi's face, caressing Akechi's cheek, holding between his index finger and middle finger his earlobes.

Akechi let his hands feel the small of Akira's back.

Their noses bumped and grazed. Not sure who should initiate the kiss again. 

Akechi moved backwards, taking Akira with him. His leg touched the bed frame, and sat down, pulling Akira into his lap, making him straddle him.

Akira let his fingers grab onto Akechi's hair, subconsciously memorizing how soft it feels.

Akira kissed Akechi's cheek, catching him off guard. His eyes widened a bit and then relaxed when Akira kissed the other one. Akira planted kisses on his face tenderly, each one of them lingering. 

Akechi let his hands go to his thighs, softly massaging them. He caughted Akira's lips with his own, kissing again.

The kiss went from soft and sweet into more and more desperate by the second. 

Akechi let his hand cup his ass, making Akira gasp softly. He took his opportunity, and let his tongue taste Akira.

It was a weird sensation, having something like that in his mouth and exploring every part of it. For a second he felt a bit exposed, with Akechi not missing any part of it. But soon enough he melted into it, trying to taste Akechi himself.

There they were, making out while Akechi every so often squeezed his ass, making Akira gasp a bit.

Akira longed for more. More than just making and getting his ass massaged. So he started grinding on him.

He felt Akechi flinch, and then he moved his ass towards his crotch. 

Dry humping isn't something he thought he would experience, but he did not find it bad. If anything, it made him melt into the kiss more.

He felt gloved hands roam around his back, exploring and feeling. It made him squirm a little.

Akechi retraced his right hand and with his teeth he pulled at each gloved finger, getting the glove off his hand in one movement.

Akira won't lie and say it didn't definitely turn him on in a matter of seconds.

Akechi was about to do the same with the left hand, but Akira held his wrist before he could. 

Akira pulled his glove with his teeth while looking at Akechi's eyes, seeing how they were following the movement.

He didn't know what he expected his hands to look like. He always wore gloves and when he didn't Akira couldn't really see them up close.

His hands were calloused but not rough. Calloused like someone that handles something hard every day, like a sword or gun. Yet they looked soft, as if Akechi put lotion on them. 

Akira felt his palm with his thumb, and then kissed it. Akechi wrapped other hand on Akira's neck. Not squeezing, just holding it.

"Your heart is beating fast," Akechi mumbled, pushing his thumb a bit more into Akira's neck, feeling his pulse.

Akira knew it was a weird thing to say, but it made him feel examined. As if Akechi wanted to know how his body reacted, down to his pulse. It was, in his own way, endearing. 

Akechi went back to feeling his back, and his calloused hands made him shiver. Akira quickly discarded his shirt and glasses, wanting Akechi to have more mobility.

He stared at his chest, noticing how Akira's body was very much toned. Akechi traced every muscle, watching how Akira shivered at the touch. Akira's breathing got heavier and heavier as Akechi kept feeling him. Akechi didn't want to admit he just wanted to enjoy him, let himself be as much of a sentimental fool as Akira, let himself-

No, he can't go thinking about that, if he does, who knows what good it will do to them, it will be more painful to walk away, to throw this future away. He has to accept that he will not be able to wake up for the rest of his days to Akira next to him. Accept that that future, no matter how perfect and how much he wants it, it is wrong. He won't, he  _ can't,  _ have Akira. 

"Akechi…" Akira sighed as Akechi's hand got closer to his nipple. It immediately snapped him out of his thoughts. He had what he wanted right in front of him. He will enjoy and indulge himself, for the few hours he has left.

He flicked and rubbed his nipples, making Akira shiver and moan slightly. He twisted and pulled at them, carefully watching how Akira reacted. He noted that he was quite sensitive, which meant that if he were to lick them his reaction might be quite satisfactory. So he did. And the high pitched moan he let out was more than satisfactory. He kept licking and sometimes pulling with his teeth, and when Akira was starting to get used to the sensation he switched to the other one.

"Akechi," Akira mumbled his name over and over again. Each and every breathy moan he let out, every groan, every sigh, every sound, went straight to his dick, twitching in his pants.

Akira started to unbutton his shirt, and Akechi just ripped the shirt open, making some buttons fly away. Akechi caught how Akira looked a bit hungrier after he did that.

Akechi saw Akira just glazed over his abdomen, looking at his way more toned muscles.

"Thank god bouldering exists…" Akira blurted out, feeling Akechi's chest. He reached down and kissed his chest, peppering every muscle with two kisses. Akechi leaned backwards and supported himself with his forearms, letting Akira just kiss him.

Akira wanted to shower Akechi with love. He could see how Akechi's eyes were glazed with hunger, lust and disbelief. He lingered above where Akechi's heart was, and kissed it more longingly.

"Your heart is also beating fast," Akira whispered, kissing it a bit more. Akechi groaned a bit, his chest flushing at the softness of his action.

Akechi's hand held his jaw and pulled him up, making Akira kiss his lips. Akira let him flip them over, Akechi now above him.

Akechi grinded against him, the friction making Akira groan and moan into the kiss. 

Akechi started unbuttoning Akira's pants, making Akira break the kiss.

Akechi looked at him, the question and worry in his eyes. Akira unbuttoned his own pants and gave Akechi a sheepish smile.

"The button is very weird," Akira chuckled, his cheeks blushing a bit of embarrassment. Akechi glared at him. And with no warning, he took off his shoes and socks, and then took off his pants and underwear with one motion. 

The surprise and overall hotness of it made his dick stand up high. He felt so exposed as Akechi just looked at his bottom half with calculating eyes. 

Akechi got off the bed, making Akira miss his weight. He took off his shoes, socks, pants and underwear. And when the underwear finally came off Akira eyed his dick. 

He never was one to find genitals that enticing, sure he did find it hot and had definitely masturbated to porn. Hell even thought about giving Akechi a blowjob. But never has his mouth watered at the thought. Not like it is now anyway.

Akira sat on his ankles and his hands hovered above his dick, waiting for Akechi to let him touch him.

All Akechi did was lay on his bed while grabbing his legs, and made him be above Akechi but the opposite way.

Akira immediately realized they were in a 69 position and shifted to be closer to Akechi and more comfortable.

Akechi massaged his ass, spreading them apart. Akira leaned down and kissed his dick, feeling how Akechi's hands stilled for a moment.

Akira gave an experimental lick, and took it in as much as his own gag reflex would allow. He heard Akechi groan and shiver. Akira sucked and bobbed his head, trying to use his tongue as much as he could. Akira could feel Akechi physically restrain himself from jerking upwards.

Akechi teased Akira's hole with his thumb, making him whine softly. Akechi slowly circled his hole, every so often breaching it. All Akira could do was suck his dick and moan around it, hoping the vibrations of his voice would make Akechi feel good.

Akechi kept pushing his thumb in, stretching him bit by bit. It made Akira feel weird, but he welcomed it either way.

He then felt Akechi lick. He gasped as Akechi kept lapping at his hole. This sensation was more weird, and he thought maybe he was not so into it until Akechi breached his hole with his tongue. Akira was letting out low moans, trying his hardest to keep sucking his dick.

Every now and then Akechi would pull back and instead try inserting a finger, and when Akira would whine softly because of the pain, Akechi went back to using his tongue for a few moments.

Akira was letting out shudders which he felt around his dick, and those times he had to use all of his willpower to not jerk up and make Akira choke. 

Seeing that he now could insert one whole finger, Akechi tried inserting a second one.

He felt Akira close around him, not used to the sensation of something intruding. Akechi massaged his ass more, trying to make him relax. He started to loosen a bit. 

Akechi crooked his fingers and looked for his prostate, feeling how Akira trembled at each poke. He knew he found it when Akira let out a loud moan. This time Akechi couldn't hold back, and jerked into his mouth, hearing how Akira choked slightly.

Akechi kept pressing it, making Akira moan and whine. He was now groaning and letting out low moans too, because of the vibrations of Akira's voice and the hotness of it. 

He felt himself about to cum, and seeing as Akira was letting out precum, he was about to cum too. 

Akechi kept pressing and massaging, trying to get Akira to cum with him. 

After mere moments, both of them came with a moan, Akira barely being able to even swallow. Akechi's hips jerked upwards, making Akira choke again. Both of their bodies shuddered after cumming.

Akira let go of his dick with a pop, cum dripping out of his mouth. Akira moved to the side, sitting beside Akechi, facing him. 

Akechi moved towards Akira and licked his lips, tasting his own cum.

"Kurusu…" Akechi whispered, his eyes lidded and dark. 

Something within Akira writhed at the fact that Akechi wouldn't call him by his first name, that he will never hear him say it because they won't have the future to get in the habit of calling each other by their first name.

When Akechi softly bit his neck Akira let out a strained sob. Akechi immediately pulled back and looked at him with worry.

"Kurusu?" He asked, a worry in them that made that something within Akira weep. 

"Mark me."

"Wha-"

“If you are real, I want something that will remind me that this was not a dream,” Akira breathed, trying to make his voice not break. Akechi gave him a look, one that he has never seen on his face before. Soft concern. He hated it. He hated how much it made him want to scream. He hated how much it made him think about years in the future, Akechi and him discussing serious things and Akechi gives him that look, and Akira kisses it off his face. He hated it. He hated how much he wished he could see it in the future.

" _ Please _ ."

And that is all it took for Akechi to bite his neck again.

He left hickeys everywhere his mouth could touch. He licked, kissed, nibbled and bit. Akira let out the softest low moans. It made Akechi get hard again.

He didn't have time to think about his hardness because Akira was jerking him off. Akechi hissed slightly, he was a tad oversensitive, but Akira noticed and just teased his tip, trying to please Akechi but not make it painful.

That thoughtfulness sparked anger within him. For a second he thought it might be towards Akira, and then himself, but he concluded it was at the world. How many times has Akira been thoughtful of others? How many times has anyone else been thoughtful of him? Akira always went high and beyond for everyone, yet he himself has had it rough. Akechi figured he had neglectful parents since they never once contacted Akira, and then he got sent to jail for a crime he didn't even commit, and then all of his friends used him as a vent machine and expected him to listen or do something. Making Akira have a hero complex. It pissed him off. He himself wanted to open up to Akira but found himself wanting Akira to open up instead. He saw himself in him in ways he didn't think was possible. He wondered that if they had met before, would both of them be ok? Would none of this have happened? Or perhaps, would they have never been able to bond like this? Akechi couldn't answer, but for now, he wanted to give Akira the ability to be selfish. 

He laid Akira down and left hickeys on his chest. Akira tried to sit up to touch Akechi but he pushed him down again.

"Akechi…" Akira breathed, a bit torn on what he should do.

Akechi kept marking his chest and moved lower and lower. Akira writhed under his ministrations, unsure of what to do.

Akira patted his hair, as to provide even something to Akechi. He grabbed his hand and looked at it.

He noticed around his wrists he had marks. 

"How did you get these?" Akechi blurted out. Akira glanced at him and back at his hand with confusion, and then he understood.

"From the time they arrested me in November. The handcuffs were a little too tight, and not to mention how they manhandled me," Akira reminisced, chuckling dryly when he finished. 

Why was he laughing? Those officers basically tortured him into submission, and that very day Akechi shot him. Why isn't he a bit hurt? Why is his voice not in the tiniest bit pained? Why is he so  _ forgiving _ ? 

Akechi nipped and grazed his lips against his wrist. He felt Akira's breath come to a halt. He grabbed his other wrist and did the same. 

He kissed and bit his arm, and then the other one. 

He reached down and felt Akira's dick, noticing it was hard again. He teased the tip, drawing circles with his thumb, sometimes circling under his foreskin. Akira grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away and towards him, unsure of what he wanted. 

He kept leaving hickeys on his neck, hearing Akira whine and moan under his touch.

"Let me touch you, please let me touch you, please god let me please," Akira mumbled mindlessly. He writhed when Akechi pumped his hand once. 

"No."

"What, why, why not? Please, please Akechi just let me touch you please just let me-"

Akechi pinned his hands above his head, making Akira squirm.

"No."

Akira whimpered, which turned him on more. 

Akechi thrust forward, rubbing his dick against Akira's. He let out a loud moan, and squirmed trying to get more friction, and stopped.

"What do you want?" Akechi asked. 

"Huh?" He replied, trying to keep his mind together to be able to focus on his words.

"What do you want?" Akechi asked again, in a more demanding tone.

"I want what you wa-"

"What. Do.  **You** . Want?" Akechi demanded in a low voice, squeezing Akira's wrists. Akira looked so taken back by the question. He watched his expression carefully. Akira's cheeks flushed, and worried his lip with his teeth. 

"I… I want you to keep touching me…" Akira blushed after speaking. Akechi grinned, looking down on Akira.

He kept thrusting forward, letting their dicks rub against each other. Akira whimpered and moaned. Akechi held his hands with one, and with the other one he pressed their dicks together.

Akechi pumped his hand up and down, letting out low groans and moans. He let his head rest on his shoulders, focusing on the feeling.

He moved his hand fast, and then stopped, and then went fast again, setting an unfair rhythm. 

“Fuck,” Akechi groaned, feeling himself getting close.

“I- Akechi- Akechi- please,” Akira started to babble, “I want, no, I  _ need _ to see you, please god, fuck.”

Akechi looked up, and looked at his eyes. He never got to see them like this, he always saw them being covered with glasses, and in his Phantom Thief outfit he never got to look at him this close. But now, he gazed at his grey, almost black eyes. Watched how dilated his eyes were, how they looked intently at him back. Those same eyes that noticed he is left handed, those same eyes that saw right through his lies, those same eyes that looked ecstatic when defeating a shadow, those same eyes that told him to go with him. Those same eyes he thought about, dreamt about, and longed for. And he got them right here, right now. 

He wished now more than ever to be able to have a future with him.

He upped the speed, this time not stopping. He felt Akira grip the bed sheets.

“Akechi-“

“God fuck-“

They moaned as they came together, shuddering and slightly writhing. Akechi let his forehead rest against his, gathering his breath. Akira wiggled his hands out of Akechi’s grasp, and just hugged his shoulders, trying to get him as close as possible. They stay like that, hearing each other’s breathing, grazing their lips every now and then.

Akira ceased the opportunity to turn them over, and straddled Akechi. He rutted against his dick, feeling it rub against his hole. 

“Shit…” Akechi groaned, feeling how he slowly got harder. When Akira thought Akechi was fully hard, he started to insert him in. 

It was painful, if Akira was being honest, afterall he was barely stretched and his dick wasn’t all that lubed. Akira slid done very slowly, knowing it was very much torture to Akechi. Thankfully, Akechi was using all of his willpower to not jerk up, and stayed patiently there, his face scrunched up and biting his lips. 

Once he was fully in, he stayed there for a bit, trying to get used to the sensation of him, and waiting for the pain to subside.

He must have winced or something, because Akechi reached for his hand and squeezed. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to get the pain to go away.

Slowly, all he could feel was Akechi’s dick, and he started to move.

It felt good, having his dick rub inside his insides. But he wanted to search for that sweet spot, that spot that will make him enjoy this more.

Apparently, Akechi got the memo because he held his hips and started to jerk upwards in different angles, trying to find it. And he found it quickly.

Akira saw stars. He was pretty sure he let out a choked scream. 

Akechi kept hitting that spot that made his head spin for a bit. He could barely hear himself moan, but he could hear Akechi groan and grunt. 

When he stared intently and his face, he saw Akechi’s cheeks pink, as well as his chest. 

He was looking directly at his face. It made him whimper.

And for a moment his mind wondered. 

Was this really Akechi? Was this the same man he longed for? Or was it his perfect Akechi, one made for him specifically? One made from all the things that Akira found attractive about Akechi, and things he himself fantasized about? Was this Akechi built from his, or everyone's else's memories? Who was this Akechi? His Akechi, or a copy of him? Did the real Akechi ever love him, or is this copy the only one that feels the same as him? Is this technically using his wish?

Tears welled up in his eyes. Akechi looked concerned but he tried to play it off as him just liking it so much. 

He could tell Akechi knew what he was actually thinking.

Neither of them could stop and tell the other it was ok. Because for once, in their life of sacrificing everything and never once taking a single thing for themselves, never once trying to have the most normal and happy life, they want to be selfish. Selfish in their reactions, in their touches, and their sounds. 

Right now, the only people that mattered were each other. And they were going to please themselves in whatever way they want.

Akechi sat up and held Akira close to his chest. Akira kept moving his hips, and Akechi kept moving him up and down. 

Akira was so tight it made him feel great. All those nights of masturbating just to get it over with while his mind wandered and thought about Akira's lips, jaw, and waist, all of them did not come close to what he was feeling right now.

"Fucking hell," Akechi groaned, feeling himself come close. But he did not want to finish this so quickly.

He stopped momentarily, just to lay Akira on his back, and thrust right in with force. Akira let out another choked scream, and he kept hitting that one spot. 

The slap of skin against skin, making Akechi internally pray Futaba hasn't bugged the room. But he finds himself not caring. 

Akira grabbed his legs and made them come closer to his chest. He saw that he gave him a sly smirk.

"Come on Detective, give it your all," Akira tempted in a low voice, knowing he could get Akechi to be riled up. 

"My all, Joker?" Akechi almost growled. Akechi knew he was playing his game but, this now turned into their own game.

He flipped Akira to his stomach and raised his ass up.

"Have I riled you up Detective?" Akira asked, moving himself more comfortably. 

Akechi slapped his ass abruptly. Akira let out a yelp.

"The ever so cocky Phantom Thief leader, I wonder if I can fuck the cockiness out of you," Akechi heard Akira let out a low groan. He himself was getting more turned on by the second.

He rammed himself in, going as hard as he could. Akira moaned openly, raising his ass more. 

"Holy shit, yes, please, fuck, fuck me harder, holy shit," Akira moaned senselessly. Akechi grabbed his arms and used them to thrust deeper. Akira  _ screamed _ , for a second Akechi thought he had gone too far, if it weren't that Akira was moaning and begging for more.

"Who would have thought Joker would love being fucked in the ass so much," Akechi spat out, groaning as Akira's hole got tighter. 

He kept ramming into him until he felt close, then he turned Akira to his side, put his leg on his shoulder, and rammed back inside. 

Akira moaned loudly, Akechi knowing he was hitting him right where he wanted.

"You caught me Detective," Akira choked out, grasping the bed sheets till his knuckles turned white. Akechi leaned down and bit his shoulder.

"Disgusting how you can let yourself be used by your rival," Akira let out a mewl, "would you let just any person that hates you ram you into your bed senselessly?"

While what Akechi said was part of their game, a part of Akechi thought honestly that the reason Akira was letting him do this was because, well, Akira just found it hot that Akechi hated him. That in all honesty this wasn't intimate, just sex for the sake of sex. That Akira wanted to at least let his kinks get the best of him for once. Or maybe he wanted to do this so Akechi wouldn't hate him, and letting Akechi use him however he pleases so in his last moments there won't be any regrets. Any regrets of never befriending him. 

And maybe Akira noticed what Akechi was thinking, because he moved to be able to sit in his lap, moving up and down slowly but with force.

"No, just you," he kissed his lips softly, " it has always been you."

And he shouldn't believe him, he could be lying just to make Akechi happy. But his dilated eyes, flushed cheeks, soft smile and the way he is embracing him, told him he meant it.

And maybe Akechi no longer wanted to be cautious. Maybe now he wanted to be reckless.

So he held his hips and thrust into him with force and speed. The sound of skin against skin filling the room.

"I want you, I want you, I want you, god, I want you," Akira repeated like a mantra.

"Then have me," Akechi whispered, without thinking. 

All his emotions he put them in those three words. He wanted more than anything to have a life, whether it be without Akira being his lover or not, as long as he was still in his life. As long as he got to come here and have Akira brew his coffee, while they bantered about whatever was on their mind. Akira helping him with cases. Akira and him going to play darts and pool. Akira and him going to the jazz club and talk about philosophy. Akira taking him to the bathhouse. Akira talking to him. Akira smiling. Akira.

Akechi felt himself come, and Akira came with him too.

“A...Aki…” Akechi gasped, feeling himself fill Akira. 

He felt Akira’s fingernails dig into his shoulder blades. He moaned into his neck. Akechi moved a few more times, and then pulled out. 

Akira hit the bed with a thud, his breathing heaving. Akechi laid next to him, mere centimeters away. They could both feel their bodies aching and the afterglow slowly going away. The cold breeze of winter hitting their skin harshly without a blanket covering them. Their bodies were getting increasingly sticky, and moving showed that it was quite uncomfortable. 

Akechi reached out and let their pinkies touch. It was almost laughable how weirdly timid that gesture was, as if touching pinkies was sacred. Yet Akira still felt his breath come to a halt. Their hands moved closer and closer, and the warmth of their palms against each other filled them with serenity. They intertwined their fingers, and Akechi brought their hands to his lips, and kissed Akira’s. 

For one sweet moment, the world stopped, only Akechi and Akira remained. In Tokyo, in Yongen-Jaya, in Leblanc, in the attic, in Akira’s bed, they laid, with a peace that neither of them would have thought they would get, yet the other brought, on this last night on earth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
